


Like a Moth

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She drew him, like a moth to the flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moth

Bill watched her that summer. He watched her flirt with his officemates, dating each in turn, stringing them along.

He spent that summer hating her. He hated the way the sun glowed on her pale hair, showing off her beauty. He hated the way the heat made her skin glisten temptingly.

Yet he could not take his eyes off of her. He went to her parties, even if he stood on the fringes of the men who circled her like the moth circled the flame, always yearning and hating and wanting. Always wanting.

Every time another beau bit the dust, Bill tried to approach her, hating his fascination, his yearning. He was drawn to her, under the heat of that summer sun. He was never fast enough—there was always someone just ahead of him, ready to snag her out from his reach.

So he continued to spend that summer hating her, the heat of the flame he couldn’t feel. Instead, he had to content himself with baking in the sun.

Until the time he reached her first—no one was surprised more than him. Fleur smiled, and Bill reached out to touch her hair. He returned her smile. “I’ve been waiting,” she told him.

He kissed her gently, and it burned in a pleasant way. “So have I,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Bill/Fleur LDWS a long time ago.


End file.
